This invention is an improvement over the automobile trunk liner as disclosed in recently granted U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,207, commonly owned by the assignee of this invention. While the one piece trunk liner of this patent is a vast improvement over the multi-piece trunk liners of the prior art, it has been learned that for certain styles of automobiles, it is desirable for the spare tire well to be lined with the same material as that forming the body of the trunk liner.
With the foregoing in mind, it is the primary purpose of this invention to form an automobile trunk liner of integral molded construction wherein there is a first drawn portion as represented by side walls extending upwardly from a center floor cover panel, and a second drawn portion as represented by a recessed spare tire well extending downwardly from a medial portion of a center floor cover panel.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a molded one-piece trunk liner with an integrally formed recessed spare tire well therein and wherein accommodation is made in the liner for reception of a separately formed cover and lid for the spare tire well.